jimmy_nofandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Kroods
Simon Kroods is a recurring character in the online comic series Jimmy No . Background Little is known about Simon's past other than that he was abandoned by his birth parents at an early age and was taken in by his aunt and uncle and raised along with his cousin Glidia Kroods. Simon was introduced in "No Business Rivals" where he interviews Terry for a job at his male escorting service. During the interview, Simon showcases his intimidating nature and nearly scares Terry off. When Jimmy sticks up for Terry, Simon decides to hire her as the recptionist for his business. He is later seen trying to get Terry to keep focus on her work while she is distracted by the escorts. In "No Wild Parties" Simon arrives at Riptide's party and eventually finds Terry who is very drunk. The next morning (No Wild Hangovers) they wake up in the same bed and deduce they had slept together since they were both drunk and openly flirted with eachother. Sometime later they are forced to go out together as part of a group date where they show their mutual dislike of eachother. Simon insults Terry's friends and they get into an argument that ends with them both storming off. Simon is later seen in "No Twist Endings" where Terry dsicovers she is pregnant and realizes Simon is the father. Terry goes off to tell him and when she does he has a heart attack. He is later mentioned to be recovering from his heart attack. Simon completely recovers and goes back to work somtime later. Terry spills the news of Glidia's pregnancy to him and after he learns Elliot is the father, he becomes extremely enraged towards Elliot. In "No Baby Rivals" Simon meets Elliot as he (Elliot) is applying to work at Simon's company. Simon enacts his vengeance on Elliot and Tyrone by making them water boys for the escorts. In "No Baby Deliveries" Simon is the only one who remembers Terry's birthday and after presenting her with her gift he attempts to tell her about the "changes" he wants to begin in his life. He is interrupted by the announcement of Glida going into labor and Simon encourages Terry to leave. Weeks later, Simon runs into Terry who is with a man that she is trying to keep from him (Simon). Simon eventually tells Terry that he wants a "new relationship" with her, but she rejects him and runs off to find a missing Glidia. Appearance Simon is the boss of his own company and he is mostly seen at work where he holds up a similar fashion style to Elliot and other workers. Simon wears a white button down shirt with a tie, slacks and dress shoes. When out of the office, Simon wears a jacket and jeans. Simon also sports rectangular framed glasses. Simon's hair is a bit of a bowl cut. He also has some facial hair on his chin. Personality and character traits Simon has been a CEO for sometime and so he knows how to get people working. Simon is quite bossy and openly rude with people under him, even with strangers. Simon has also shown a very violent temper that causes him to lose hold of his otherwise calm and sarcastic demeanor. When Simon became drunk, he showed a more human side. Simon became more pleasant and even began flirting with Terry while intoxicated, although the next morning he reverted back to his grumpy self. Simon's catchphrase is "Jesus Blunders" which he will utter whenever he feels the need to around Terry. Relationships Terry Blunder When Simon first met Terry he easily turned her into a wreck. She became nervous and scared as Simon remained mean and cruel towards her. After Jimmy stood up for Terry, Simon hired her on the spot. Simon was then shown to be aware of Terry's absent mindedness around men and he yelled at her to focus while on the job. After getting drunk at a party, Terry and Simon flirted and ended up having sex together. The next morning they instantly regreted what happened. When they were forced to go out together, they showed a mutual dislike for eachother and constantly fought until they both stormed off. When Terry discovered she was pregnant she told Simon that he was the father and he was so shocked he suffered a heart attack. Glidia Kroods Glidia and Simon were raised together as brother and sister but are aware that they are cousins. Glidia admitted to going places with her cousin such as to parties and even on group dates. Elliot Jew After discovering Glidia was pregnant, Simon became enraged and forced Terry to confess who got her pregnant. Terry told him and Simon began holding a grudge against Elliot from that day on. Trivia *Simon was originally known only as Mr. Kroods. His first name was not revealed until "No Wild Parties" **Simon is named after the character "Simon" from the popular cartoon Adventure Time, which Isaac is a fan of.